


The Rain Against Leaves

by abstract_roses



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Plenty of rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstract_roses/pseuds/abstract_roses
Summary: There's something about the rain, it makes your body feel light and heavy, warm and cold. It's quiet and loud, and it makes Nanami think about how much she has going on, how much she's gained, and how much she's changed and it seems like she's not the only one who has something they've been thinking about.
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Rain Against Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if so, will you stay here with me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884808) by [WhiteRose_Is_My_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life). 



It seemed too quiet around the shrine, and Nanami knew that meant something was up. She had found Tomoe sweeping quietly around the front of the shrine, he had only greeted her with a glance up and then he was back to being busy, although she suspected he wasn't really busy, he just wanted something to do.

Her next quest was for Mizuki, although she had heard him bouncing around the shrine earlier that morning when the mood had been as light as the sun outside, and as the sky darkened with clouds the mood became quieter and there was an earthy, sweet scent coming from the soft pattering rain outside. When she went into the kitchen calling his name softly, in hopes that he would respond with his cheery smile, she found a scribbled note detailed to her name and signed with the usual tilde accompanied by a heart. He would be stepping out to visit a store in town and would attempt to return as quickly as possible, although the unforeseen rain would certainly hinder his attempts. 

Nanami sighed quietly and returned to the shoji doors leading to the veranda, she passed where Tomoe had been sweeping and did not see him there again, she opened the shoji, just enough, on both sides and watched as the rain dropped onto leaves, quietly cascading down and splattering softly onto the stone decorated ground. 

There was somewhat of an orange tint to the sky, despite the actively darkening clouds, Mizuki would be returning soon. She sat down quietly on the wooden ground just in front of the doors to the veranda. Nanami welcomed the calm serenity of the sight before her, something to ease her soul. Everything had been piling on lately, things were moving fast, and while she loved everybody she had come to meet, she still missed her privacy and the stillness of a rainy day. Tomoe approached her silently and took a seat at her side, wisps of soft, silver hair gently waved in the chilled breeze and Nanami could see them from the corner of her eye. 

"Nanami, do you enjoy the rain?" His voice broke the sacred silence that her body had become accustomed to, but it was soft and carried a gentleness, that caused warmth to spread from her toes to the tips of her fingers and her nose. 

"Yeah, I guess it feels normal to me."

An odd way her words had put it because her mind had many other reasons to answer his question with. He only responded with a light "hmm..." and quietly returned his gaze to the outside. 

"The snake?" Tomoe asked softly and this time he fully turned to face her, she only glanced at him, 

"Out in town, shopping," she quieted before adding, "Probably getting lost, somewhere." 

Tomoe nodded before silently opening his arms with a soft smile, she was being invited into his affection and she would gladly accept. Nanami's face made contact with the soft cloth of Tomoe's kimono, she could hear his soft heartbeat and it reminded her of the rain. They sat in a quiet embrace before Tomoe gently brought her lips to his own, catching them in a sweet caress. He pulled away before quietly murmuring, 

"I cannot wait to make you my wife, Nanami."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone for quite a while, (I don't think anyone really missed me though), I've loved this anime for a long time and I decided that I would post this little guy as a small little picker-upper, although this is a little inspo I got from the story linked because I believe in giving credit, where credit is due. There's been quite a bit of rain in Cali right now and it's made me feel like I am in a dazzling Wonderland of beautiful crystalline drops. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed my small precious.
> 
> I have some Hannigram stuff that I've been working on. 
> 
> I am curious though, is anyone interested in any reader insert stories?


End file.
